Healing of all Kinds
by melniewn
Summary: Dyson finds out that Kensi has been injured, He comes to her rescue, but in the end she comes to his as well. Rated for sexual situations, a bit of language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, poor soul that I am - if I did there would be much more Dyson/Kensi action. I love this show, and this is the first chapter of a (hopefully) short multi-chapter piece. Please enjoy.

Bo and Lauren walked into the Dal talking. The ladies walked to the bar, passing Dyson and Hale playing their typical game of pool. They said their hellos and resumed the conversation when they reached the bar itself.

"No, she swears nothing is wrong and even that she feels fine, but I've heard the nightmares she's been having," Bo sighed.

"Well, it's really not a bad thing that she's not partying – she has had several very close encounters with death lately." Lauren commented after taking a sip of her beer.

Bo took a drink of hers and nodded, "I know Kensi's not even close to healed yet – I can tell, but she just, not…I don't know…herself.

At the mention of Kensi the ears of three fae perked up, not that any of them would ever admit that. Lauren looked at Bo over her glass, "Are you sure about coming to my place for the weekend? I mean if you are that worried about Kensi…"

Bo shook her head – "You were there. She all but threw me out of my own place. Told me not to be back before Monday or she'd inflict bodily damage. Being herself or not, I am not arguing with a cranky Kensi." Lauren and Bo both chuckled at trying to reason with the small woman.

Several hours after Kensi threw Bo and Lauren out she heard a knock on the door. It was nearly 1am so she grabbed her sword and walked slowly and carefully to the door – as she got closer, she smelled the deliciousness of a hot cheesy pizza. She opened the door and immediately raised the sword into a defensive position.

Dyson chuckled, "I'd raise my hands in surrender, but I'd have to drop the pizza."

Kensi smiled and let the sword drop, it kind of hurt to hold it in that position anyway. "Since you brought offerings I guess you can come in." She held the door wide so he could come in, placed the sword carelessly beside the couch, then she climbed back into the nest she'd made for herself on the couch, very carefully. Dyson could smell not quite fresh blood and wounds on the young human. He set the pizza on the table, just barely out of Kensi's easy reach. He smiled at the girl fondly, "you know, just because Bo and I aren't together doesn't mean I don't want to know how you are."

Kensi looked longingly at the pizza – the cut on her side – the only one she'd been able to keep from Bo hurt really bad tonight and she knew Dyson would know something was up – but she hadn't had much of an appetite since their last case. Three days in a row of being nearly dead took some of the game out of a girl. Finally, she uncurled herself and moved so she didn't hurt and reached for some cheesy goodness.

Dyson watched her carefully, but as she moved back into place she twisted, yelped, and he smelled her fresh blood. He asked what happened before the blood had an opportunity to bleed through her shirt. Kensi considered playing dumb, but knew it would only serve to irritate the wolf. She smiled at him tiredly, "I've missed you D-man, could have used some serious back up on our latest case. Shifters, shifters everywhere, and a little human me in way, I do realize how lucky I am to be alive at all."

Dyson sighed, "Will you let me check you out when you're done eating?

Between bites Kensi replied, "I wouldn't let Lauren or even Bobo look at me after trips to that nasty lab two days in a row; what makes you think I'll let you do any different?"

Dyson smiled in a fairly predatory way, a way that made Kensi all kinds of hot and bothered, "You like me better? Kens barked out a laugh, "Ok, you may have an itty bitty little point there, but what can you do?" He cocked an eyebrow arrogantly at her, "let me check you out, and maybe you'll see."

She grinned, "Why not, after I'm done eating. You should know if you have fae business I booted Bo and her doctorship's candy asses out of here for the weekend, so you'll have to find her elsewhere."

Dyson nodded, "I overheard a comment about that at the bar, and so I gathered I had a safe bet of finding you here alone, in need of pizza and company."

She smiled at him, "Thanks D, I am really glad you stopped by." Kensi finished a third piece of pizza and looked down at the back side of her shirt. "God damn it! I am so tired of ruining perfectly good clothes." Kensi stood up carefully. "Well Dyson if you want a peep show of my various injuries, and probably the story behind them, you can help me change dressings." Kensi headed for the stairs and when she didn't sense Dyson right behind her she commented, "All the stuff to take care of me is upstairs."

Dyson worked really hard to keep a very tight rein on his temper. Didn't Bo realize how much danger she put Kensi in just by being unaligned, let alone the crazy circumstances they often found themselves in.

When he got to Kensi's room she was sitting down on the bed and patted the space next to her. "Ok, I need to give you some back ground, and then I'll start the strip tease."

Dyson grinned, "strip tease? Really? For little old me?"

Kensi smacked his arm "down boy! Anyway, so we were hired by a super rich old dame to find her lost swag and get it back. It was a ring, and a necklace with a pendant. She was sure her daughter stole it, and maybe sold it for drugs or something. Anyway, I didn't care – find the jewels, return them, get paid – right? Right. So we find this girl hanging out with a bunch of fae as their – um.. pet? So one chick had on the ring, and another one has on the necklace. We didn't know they were shifters at first – Bo realized they were fae and the girl was enthralled or drugged or something. So we try asking civilly, that didn't go well. They kind of beat the shit out of us and ran us off. I managed to swipe both pieces of jewelry – come on, I mean rent is due. So we have to fight our way out – which really sucked. One of the bastards got a hold of my hip and leg and did some damage. This is just day one right?"

"Ok, so I am gonna finish my whole story then you can see the battle wounds, K?" Kensi asked as much stalling for time as she was happy to get this off her chest. She knew Bo had been miserable she'd been hurt and had been seriously hovering. "Ok, so the next day, Bo goes to return the stolen swag and get a paycheck. Bo and Dr. Hotpants relegated me to the couch cause of my leg. Now the problem is that shortly after they leave, the door get's broken down and the same bastards from the day before break in, you noticed the new door right? So they bust in and I'm doing pretty good fighting, but well lost, obviously. So they decided to leave a message for Bo about interfering where she didn't belong by well… fuck it. You'll figure it out." So Kensi gently pulled the blouse she had on off, loose as it was it still hurt to move, and apparently she opened the damned cut on her side again. She dropped her skirt, leaving her in panties because she couldn't really wear a bra.

Dyson saw the damage to the young human and was furious. Not just at Bo, but why the hell hadn't he been called if they needed help. He kind of growled the question. Kensi jumped a little and winced. Dyson immediately calmed himself. "Kens, you know I'd never hurt a hair on you. You need me to change all the pads on your back?"

She nodded and blushed," and the one here, cause I can't really move to see it." He shook his head, "If you needed help why did you push Bo out?" Kensi sighed, "I was tired of watching her mope and beat herself up over something she couldn't control." Dyson nodded and gently peeled the pads on her back off, noticed the untreated cut on her side, and decided the leg could wait just a minute. He put his hands on Kensi's hips. "I can do this like Lauren did, or… I can heal them."

Kensi looked down and over her shoulder at him surprised, "heal what? All this damage? How would you do that?"

Dyson licked his lips, "my saliva has healing properties." He grinned. "So I'd, I'd have to lick you." Kensi's eyebrows when up almost to her hair line, "lick me." Dyson nodded, "and it would heal? All of it?" He smiled, "your alabaster skin would be blemish free again."

Kensi smiled, "alabaster huh? Uhm ok I am super tired of feeling like this. So where do you want me? And where do you want to start?" Dyson stroked her uninjured side a bit, just to gently calm her. "First, I'd like to hear about these burns. He pointed to a variety of burns that were at the end of some of what were obviously whip marks. Kens sighed a little, rubbed her wrists which were red and and raw from being tied up from the ceiling, and replied, "For their finishing move they dipped the tip of the whip in some foul smelling concoction. When the whip hit those last few times it felt like acid and turned all black and nasty. Everyone, including Lauren thought it was simply third degree burns, but nooo it was some fae-made muck, and the acid actually ate away at the skin and since one is sort of on the carotid artery Bo came in to me nearly dead again the next night. That was two days ago and she's been super hovering and mopping, and calling the damn doctor if I even twitch. I had to get rid of her."

Dyson growled, "Why didn't someone call me?"

Kensi turned and sighed again; she put her hand on Dyson's cheek, "you're not dating Bo anymore, and you're not doing a lot of police work for us. I don't know; why would it matter to you?"

Dyson shook his head, "Kens, I care about you, I mean I care about you both… but sweetheart, YOU matter. Not just you and Bo, but you. You are my friend and if you are hurt I want to know, to do whatever I can to help. Ok?"

Kensi blushed a little and thanked him, "how about you work on my back and decide if you want to lick more after that we'll cross that bridge when we get there; I'm just gonna get a glass of water." Dyson chuckled, "Now you're just stalling, I'll get you water. Just stay there." He pointed at the bed. Kensi stretched out carefully on her stomach. Dyson got Kensi the requested water, then he kneeled down next to her and told her to relax. He began licking, first the burn on her neck. He felt Kensi tense up, but not in a bad way; he worked hard to keep back his masculine chuckle. He also ran his hands over her uninjured body parts, very gently, working to keep her relaxed and calm.

After about 30 minutes Kensi's back and side were completely healed. He leaned back on his knees. "Want to roll over for me so I can take a look at your leg and hip." Kensi rolled over and the smell of her arousal was almost staggering. She looked up at him glassy eyed, "you know wolf man, you can do this for me any time I get hurt, I like you sooooo much more than the lab rat." He could not help laughing at her almost drunken honesty. "Kensi, hon, I'm going to have to take your panties off if I am to get at all of this claw mark. Has the doc checked you for picking up any kind of lycanthropy? Most kinds aren't contagious, but there are a few strains…" Kensi nodded, "yeah my blood got all bagged and sent someplace where it can be thoroughly vetted" Kensi mocked Lauren's voice and tone which caused them both to laugh a little.

Dyson looked at her seriously for a minute, "if you don't want me to do this one, I will understand; I just think I could make you more comfortable." Kensi muttered, "not bloody likely." Under her breath which caused Dyson to snort to keep from laughing. She shimmied out of her panties and Dyson covered her with a sheet except where he needed to be. This was, in her humble opinion, way too close to her girl parts, but it felt so freaking good. "D you can feel free to continue your ministrations in healing me. I thought I would mind your tongue and all Wolfy, but hell it feels sooo good, better than anything – so I figure have at it and well maybe when you're done you could take the edge off... or more… we can …you know.. talk about it if you want, but I…" Dyson listened for a minute to her rambling then moved down to her knee and began healing the deep wound from the bottom up. Who knew that the back Kensi's knee was one of those points which made her buck and moan. Dyson had to hold back a whimper at the renewed intensity of her excitement which made his wolf want to howl. He didn't think very carefully about that, instead, he reached up and put a hand on her abdomen; he placed it there to keep her still and it made her whimper and moan a little more. Kind of breathlessly she said, "really D, don't stop what you're doing, keep ignoring my little noises cause holy fuck it feels good." He chuckled and licked the inside of her upper thigh. If he had not been holding her down she would have bucked up hard, but he continued healing her right up to the very deepest of the cut.

He lift his head to take a look at his young human friend, she looked glassy eyed and almost drunk with pleasure. He had to bring her back down to earth just a little. "Kensi…" She blinked her eyes a bit and smiled at him. "Yes Dyson?" He grinned a fairly masculine grin, "Just checking on you honey, how are you doing?" Kensi sat up on to her elbows and smiled, "I'm good. If you want to stop, I think I am feeling better than I have in weeks and stuff. The um… bodily effects of your…um healing… well uh, I don't really expect you to take care of that and all… I mean I know you and Bo."

Dyson moved up Kensi's body, and gently kissed her forehead. "Kensi, beautiful Kensi. You know Bo is with Lauren, and well if you want me to go, or just hold you or something, it's up to you my sweet girl. I… fuck… I didn't' think it would be this hard, but I like you…I like you a lot. I'd like to take this further, but..."

Kensi shut him up with a kiss. "I like you a lot too D… so um… we have the place for the weekend and um… would you mind finishing what you were doing?"

Dyson grinned in a very wolf-like and predatory way before he moved the sheet away from her lower body and began to lick the last of her wound. He followed this by moving to her cleanly shaved loins and made her scream with pleasure till she was horse before he moved his body up to cover hers.

Kensi was glassy eyed again, her hair was in total disarray around her and Dyson thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He began to move away from her and she grabbed him. "Ya know I may be a little rusty, but I believe there is more to this than simply you giving me pleasure." As she said that she reached down and rubbed the bulge in now entirely too tight jeans. Dyson commented, "Fuck, god Kens… I don't… I don't want to hurt you." He couldn't help humping into her hand though.

She shook her head, "you really ought to stop underestimating me D-man… who says I don't like a few bruises or a lot of strength? And if you don't fuck me now I am never gonna let you live down the prime woman you passed up after getting me all hot and bothered. Especially after you swore there was no reason not to, besides my humanity that is…" Dyson laughed and kissed her with all the intensity and passion he felt for the small human. While he was kissing her, Kensi rearranged her body so that he was lying between her legs and she could start unbuttoning his denim pants. In the blink of an eye he'd removed them and returned to the cradle she'd created for him out of her body.

Kensi kissed Dyson with all the love and passion she felt for him, but could never voice. She brought her knees up around his body and began writhing beneath him. The feeling of his hard shaft rubbing against her made her begin throbbing again. She whimpered, "Dyson, please…" He moved up onto his forearms so he could look down at her as he slowly pushed into her tight body. Kensi's eyes nearly rolled back in her head at the pleasure she was feeling, each time he moved back or further in she moaned a little louder until she was all but screaming in pleasure. The moment he was seated fully into her body, which in itself surprised him given their size difference, she came screaming his name; He gripped the sheets ripping them as he worked to control himself – she felt so good. He was determined not to move till her body stopped spasming around him. When she came down he started moving again, Kensi wrapped her legs around his waist letting him thrust even deeper, and she grabbed his head pulling him into a mind blowing kiss. The kiss made them move faster and harder till they were both moving as fast and hard as they could. They kept this up for almost ten minutes before they both came hard, each screaming the others name.

Dyson rolled onto his back, taking Kensi with him. She laid her head on his chest as she caught her breath. They simply lay together in the aftermath of the explosive sex they'd just had; after about 10 minutes Kensi whispered, "thank you, I think I needed that." Moving had not caused Dyson to slide completely out of her and so she moved down, planting him more fully inside her body and said, "I need a nap now." Dyson was surprised, but decided to simply go with it, she felt so good around him, not to mention his cock, not having to remove himself was like a gift. After a few minutes he found he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer either and the new lovers fell into a deep contented sleep.

The next morning Kensi rolled over and stretched - her muscles were sore, but she didn't feel like she'd been scraped, whipped, and nearly killed. She felt loved and wondered if Dyson escaped early. She decided that even if he skulked away and she spent the rest of the weekend by herself she was healed and she'd gotten laid. She spun herself humming down the steps, picking up a button down which was obviously Dyson's. She found herself grinning, there was the smell of coffee and standing in the kitchen was the delicious wolf-man himself drinking a cup of coffee. "Good morning, sleep well?" Dyson asked with a smile on his face as she came down in his shirt and little else. With what she was sure was a stupid looking smile she nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He looked her straight in the eye, "no nightmares or anything." Kensi shook her head, not sure how he knew about the nightmares, "Hey, between the two of us we almost have and outfit." She pulled herself onto the counter. "It feels so good to do that, I mean it's been a week that I've had to sit on chairs and behave all creaky-like or I'd spring a leak. What would you like to do or have you got super secret fae plans for the day."

Dyson watched Kensi hum and dance down the stairs wearing his shirt buttoned twice at the bottom, but he was pretty sure she wasn't wearing anything but the shirt. Damn that was hot. What was it about this spunky little human that held him as captive as her best friend the succubus once had. She hopped up on the counter and began talking, her spark was back, and he hadn't even know how much he'd missed it. He moved over to her, spread open her legs, stood between them and kissed her soundly. "I'm game for whatever you want, you're the one who's been cooped up. I'd be quite content to keep you horse all weekend long." He said as he nipped her collar bone. "Mmmmmm… Oh, I think we should definite spend some solid time practicing bedroom techniques. Maybe if you're really good I'll take you to the park later." Kensi snickered, jumped down around him; she ran up the stairs with Dyson chasing her, the giggling changed to moaning, then screaming as the morning progressed. Kensi had never been so happy she'd thrown Bo out; she wasn't really sure how to explain any of this, even to herself.

Please hit the review button - I'm not sure where the muses are taking me this trip but I'd sure like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own or make money off of any of these characters. They are wonderful to play with though... and if I did there would be way more Dyson/Kensi scenes.

Sorry for the long time in updates, life and the end of the term get in the way... I do hope you like this little bit though...

Saturday afternoon came around and Kensi was sound asleep. Dyson slid quietly out of her bed, pulled on his jeans and wandered downstairs wondering what the hell he was doing. Being with Kensi felt right, even his wolf was content spending time with her. Bo had never made him or his wolf feel contented. Pissed, agitated, hopeless, though he was pretty sure it was never love. Maybe he'd never known love at all. If he thought about it he had spent a great deal of his life keeping his distance from love. Bo had been so intense, but he wasn't jealous of Lauren, or any of Bo's other conquests. He knew she was incapable of monogamy, but even so he had expected to feel jealous after Kensi got his love back. He'd been really worried about the small woman for the last several weeks. Now that he discovered she took on a group of shifters on her own and managed to survive. He knew something was definitely going on and he wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he'd never experience the kind of joy he felt in simply being near her... maybe it was love after all.

Dyson put on a pot of coffee and started rooting around in the kitchen for something to cook for them. He had pulled out eggs and flour to make some pancakes when he heard Kensi scream. Faster than even he thought he could move he was upstairs and at her side. She was dripping in sweat, tangled in the covers, moaning and whimpering…she was whimpering his name. Not Bo's, his. He dropped to his knees next to her… rubbed his hand down her back and she screamed again - until he moved closer and she sniffed and started to calm down. He took note of this but put it aside for now in order to calm her. He said, "Kensi, sweetheart...Kensi, wake up little love… Kensi baby, you're having a nightmare. He ran his hand over her cheek; she nuzzled into it, moaned softly, and opened her eyes.

"Dyson?" Her voice was soft and husky from sleep and screaming.

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm here." He got off his knees, climbed onto the bed and took her in his arms. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you ever again, I promise." Kensi rubbed her face against his chest, "D you cannot be with me 24/7. It just isn't reasonable. It was just a bad dream I've had them for years, I'll survive." He kissed the top of her head and wasn't sure he should believe her, this seemed more like terror than a bad dream, but he let it go for now.

Dyson smiled down at her, "Leave it to you to pick out the details rather than just accept I want to protect you." Kensi sighed and put her hand up to his cheek, caressing him a bit – "I love that you are here for me D, but I know my not being fae puts a huge kink in things, not to mention your love being elsewhere."

Dyson kissed her gently, and yet as gentle as he was he recognized her scent change, even his gentleness apparently turned her on. "I'm not sure that is true, or really ever was." Kensi grinned at him and said, "I'm pretty sure I've been human for the length of time you've known me." Dyson lay down and wrapped himself around her body so he could hold her and whisper in her ear, "My love seems to have never been Bo's." This made Kensi flip around in his arms, "what?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it, and well my wolf has been… close to the surface." He saw the worried look in Kensi's eyes, "It's not a bad thing; it's who I am. The thing is, the love I felt most intensely was always when I was with both of you, and well I've come to realize it wasn't ever Bo. I'm not pining or hurt that she is with Lauren, I want her happy because she's my friend." Kensi put her head on his chest and all but purred against him, "If you are beating around what I think you are than I guess I'll lay my cards on the table, too." She was looking down, resting against him, but he wanted to see her beautiful face and eyes so he put a finger gently beneath her chin forcing her to look at him. "And what might those cards be my small, ferocious lover?" He grinned softly at her. Kensi kissed him intensely; when she pulled back she whispered, "I love you too, Dyson." He kissed the top of her head and laid his on it.

Kensi whispered, "so, sounds like we're in love, but I thought it couldn't happen cause I'm just human."

Dyson shook his head and moved away from her, "Kens you aren't just anything and as a human you have done things most fae have never dreamed of let alone done. In just the past couple of days, you fought and lived through near death more than once. It's something most fae never dream of. I feared death a few times in my life, but it's been a very long time and you have shown more courage than any being I've ever met, a multitude of times since I've met you."

Kensi grinned, "keep complimenting me like that wolf-boy, I kind a like it, but that doesn't change my question – don't you get in trouble or something." Kensi sat up after asking that. The sheet pooled around her waist and suddenly Dyson had trouble focusing. She laughed and said, "I'm up here D." He looked up at her big, blue-grey eyes, "sorry I was momentarily distracted. No, there aren't official rules for light fae or anything and there is no one who can change how I feel sweet girl."

She looked at him and ran her fingers over his face. "Didn't you say that once before?" He shook his head, "let's just say I didn't understand, and when you... saved me, again, I couldn't help but really see you." Kensi laughed, "What being in my body didn't give away all my secrets?" Dyson smiled at her, "did being in mine give away all of my secrets?" Kensi replied, "I wouldn't know I was too busy freaking out; of course I will admit to admiring just how hot you were."

Dyson laughed; Kensi thought it was the best sound in the world. She scrambled around and straddled his waist. "So, I was thinking it's gorgeous outside, or so my phone tells me, and I think we should I don't know go walk around in the forest or something. Hang out in the daylight then maybe a drink at the Dal before heading back here for more mind blowing naughtiness." Dyson couldn't remember a time he had felt as content or happy as he was right now, and he was game for anything Kensi could throw at him. "sounds like a plan to me."

He noticed Kensi gnawing on her bottom lip. He put his hands on her hips and rubbed his long fingers gently over her lower back, "what's up?" Kensi shook her head, "nothing really, are you sure no one's gonna be mad at me." Dyson was confused by the question, "what would anyone have to be mad at you for?" She tilted her head to the side, "uh, you."

Dyson shook his head and pushed himself up to sit against her headboard, pulled Kensi against him, and replied. "I have no idea who would be mad at you, can't think of anyone who has the right to chose who I love more than me… I'm not mad at you. Do you want to keep this between us for now?"

Kensi vigorously shook her head, "hell no, too many damn fae think you're hot and if you're mine I want them to know that." He smiled and kissed her nose. "Ok then we'll go to the Dal for supper and drinks tonight." Kensi slipped out of bed and began looking for something to wear; Dyson stretched out on her bed and enjoyed the show. She pulled out two pairs of panties, one black, one red, both lacy. She held them up to Dyson who commented, "I like the red, they'll show me more of your delectable ass." He settled in and put his hands behind his head. Kensi shook her head but couldn't help the grin sprouting on her face. She pulled out the matching bra which caused him to whistle. Kensi grinned at him and shook her head. "So are we doing something foresty or what? I do need appropriate clothes and boots you know." Dyson shrugged, "what do you want to do?"

"Besides you? Um, we could go down to that lake you like and I don't know watch nature or something." Kensi stood there thinking, for once she showed none of her typical modesty. "I don't know, is that what you want to do?" Dyson chuckled, "I am game for whatever you want – you know I am happy to go to the lake." Kensi grinned, "that means you need to get out of my bed – want to stop at your place to grab some clothes?" He nodded, "probably not a bad idea." Kensi pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a blouse that slid off one should and was the color of her eyes. She finished the outfit with her trusty pair of doc martens, not the sexiest outfit in the world, but good for tramping about in the woods.

The couple stopped at Dyson's loft so he could shower and change clothes; their intended momentary stop lasted several hours when he talked her into sharing his shower. Afterwards they did indeed spend the rest day near the lake and wandering the forest. They asked questions and told stories getting to know one another better. Dyson found himself telling her things he'd only ever told other fae and then only under duress. She learned about his family and told him portions of her past; however, she stopped in the middle of a story turned to him, put her hand over his heart and said, "you know how you said you had time to get over your past? Well, I'm still working on that and if you get all upset when I tell you something bad happened to me you're gonna be upset a lot. I don't want that."

Dyson sighed and put his hand on her cheek, rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb, "I hate that you were mistreated, that you had to survive for so long on your own, and even now I am filled with a desire, no... a need to protect you. I want to show you, to make you see just how amazing you are in my eyes." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, "I'm trying, and each day I've been with Bo, and after meeting Trick, Hale, and especially you D I'm learning, it's still hard. The bad, even believing I'm nothing but a stupid human well it's easier to believe."

Dyson dropped to his knees in front of her and put her hand over his heart. "Do you feel that?" Kensi tilted her head to the side, "your heart? Yeah…" He grabbed her other hand and kissed her knuckles, "well it belongs to you, my wolf belongs to you, I want to spend the rest of our days proving that to you if that's what you need. I've spent the better part of a century alone Kens; I didn't want to find love. Love meant being vulnerable, opening myself up to pain. The kind of pain I never wanted to experience after watching kings fall and despots rise because of it. I didn't know what I was missing until you freed me."

Kensi kissed his forehead, and both his eyes – "tell you what if I can figure out a way to spend the rest of your days with you I will. I've never wanted children before, but I want yours. I've spent most of my life looking over my shoulder and with you I feel safe. I think we're getting a pretty fair shake here, even if it's still kind of freaking me out that I somehow got this lucky." Dyson laughed and pulled her to him, he rested his head on her belly and she ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly her stomach growled which made her blush and him laugh again. "I suppose we should head back to civilization since the sun is going to be setting soon and we still have to walk back to the car." Kensi sighed, "Pesky need for food, I've never been a real outdoorsy girl, but I think you might just make it grow on me." He grinned and they began their trek out of the woods.

Unbeknownst to either of them two dark fae shifters had been hiding out and watching them. They'd been watching the girl since she unexpectedly survived their earlier attack and injured one of their pack. They'd been waiting, watching, and hoping to grab her, sure that if they kidnapped the pet her master would surely come for her. The two watching had some news to report though, they weren't sure she was the pet of the succubus after all, perhaps she belonged to the wolf and if that was the case maybe they needed to find a way to get to him first.

Please hit that review button and tell me what you think...pretty please.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's my next installment of this story which is taking me on interesting twists and turns. Sadly none of the Lost Girl characters belong to me... sigh...

Hope you enjoy...

Cyrus, an old, dark fae, wolf shifter had spent years keeping to the background. He'd built a sizable pack with his mate a blood shifter; she could change into the last creature whose blood she tasted, she could also hold other creatures in blood thrall, something which had proven very useful over the years. At the moment, however, Cyrus was pacing impatiently. He had been waiting for two of their thralls to return. They could, like their mother an elemental that'd been held in thrall till she was no longer useful, hide their scent; they were however impetuous, and often forgot. He hoped they were smart enough to hide from watchful eyes this time.

His sister Tenia, a beautiful tawny haired woman, sat watching him pace, "Cyrus, I have to ask again what, exactly, is it about the succubitch and her pet that is so important?"

He spun and growled deep in his throat and his eyes flashed dangerously, "You ask stupid questions. They are the ones who killed Alphis – or have you forgotten the death of your son?" Tenia snarled at her brother, "Of course not."

He replied, "Then remember it was the human who managed to steal both the amulet and ring in the midst of the fray at the pack safe house." Tenia crossed her legs irritatedly, "the succubus I believe, but the human – you behave as if she isn't a pet doing what she was told by her master."

His eyes again flashed his annoyance, "so you say, but when Alphis and three other pack members went to their home the human survived while Alphis didn't. A pet shouldn't have. They even whipped her with our acid mixture – there has to be more to her than meets the eye and she was the one who stabbed your son. She should have been a dead gift to her master, but she somehow survived."

"Does that mean you'll actually let me kill her, since she is the one who killed Alphis I should get the rip the throat out of the stupid little pet." Tenia asked her brother, who often forced her to stay out of combat. Cyrus looked at her with a sinister grin, "maybe."

An hour or so later the youngsters came in. Cyrus stood, "took you long enough, what news have you?"

The elder of the two thralls clenched his mouth shut, but Cyrus barred his canines and growled deep in his chest, "Tell me before I find ripping your throat out is more interesting than waiting." With a sigh the younger said, "The human was with a wolf all day, and I believe to get to the pet you'll have find her alone again, without either the succubus or the wolf. I can no longer tell who she belongs to. The wind said she smelled more strongly of the wolf then her succubus master."

Cyrus growled, "Did you happen to catch a name for this wolf?"

The elder thrall continued to try struggling, but in the end muttered, "Dyson."

Cyrus and his sister looked at one another for a moment before he clarified, "Dyson you say?" The younger elemental nodded tiredly. Cyrus growled, "I've been waiting a very long time to kill that light wolf bastard. It will be nice to have another chance at it. Now, the cubs who were supposed to kill the human didn't find the amulet or the ring. Did you?'

"They seem to have returned them to your human pet's mother," replied the elder of the two elementals.

Cyrus grinned, "Oh good, that part will be easy, we'll simply tell her to retrieve them again. The shifter licked his lips, "I believe I've developed a renewed desire for that human's blood along with the blood of wolf that killed our father."

Tenia finally spoke up again, "The human is mine Cyrus. We can set up a trap near that waystation all the idiot light fae seem to like so well." Cyrus' eyes flashed and his canines grew, "that sounds like a lovely plan. But I have something which might work better. He and Tenia called to one of their son's; he was a medical student and could, perhaps, find a way to deliver a gift to the succubus.

As full dark settled, Kensi and Dyson arrived in the parking lot of the Dal. Kensi was fidgeting and chewing on her lip again. Dyson ran a hand over her riot of curls and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kensi shook her head, "You'll think…nothing… I'm good." She started to get out of the car, but Dyson grabbed her arm and arched a brow, "I'll think what?" Kensi sighed, "nothing, I'm just being silly and jumping the gun."

He grinned, "Maybe, but I still want to know and we're not going anywhere till you tell me."

Kensi sighed quietly, knowing full well he'd keep them in the car till he got his way, "Ok, fine. As I understand the politics, everyone believes I belong to Bo." Dyson nodded waiting for her to get to the point. She looked up at him with her electric grey-blue eyes, eyes that looked so fae without her normal khol around them. "Um, do I still? I mean in your eyes? I mean do you still see me as Bo's human?"

Dyson thought about what she was asking, his wolf mind gave an unequivocal no. However, his human mind knew he had to give her the choice, "Do you want me to?"

Kensi bit her lip again, "I'd rather not belong to anyone; I guess in my mind I'm yours. Bo is my sister, but you… "she looked into his eyes, "you are a my mate." She thought it was strange for that word to come out of her mouth, but it was the only word that fit.

Dyson couldn't help but smile at her, "So what is the issue? I am all for your answer." She laughed at the happiness she heard in his voice, and reached over to stroke the side of his face with her small hand. "Well, um, is there something, some way we can tell the world that? I mean it might hurt Bo's feelings, at first, since she kind of thinks we're both hers, but in the end she'll totally understand."

He tilted his head and stared, surprised, "Are you asking me to mark you as mine?" When she nodded, he continued, "That's something you can never change and I don't want you to…" Kensi shut him up with a kiss, "it won't ever change." Dyson stroked her hair and kissed her deeply. "I will do that if you like, but I think we should wait until we're home to do it properly."

Kensi grinned at him, "home? Would that be my crack shack or your loft?" Dyson shrugged, "I don't know, but I'd like to think you'll be spending more nights in my bed than not. Don't see any reason to rub this in Bo's face. So shall we head in to dinner?" Kensi got out of the car and walked to Dyson. He took her small hand, intertwined his fingers with hers, and they walked into the Dal together. It was early enough that the pub wasn't very crowded.

Trick looked up and saw Dyson and Kensi come in holding hands. They approached the bar and took stools next to one another. Kensi asked, "Do you have any of that amazing stew? The wolf man and I have been wandering in the woods all day and apparently that makes a girl hungry." Dyson laughed, "It was your idea to go to the lake if I remember correctly." Kensi grinned, "yeah, so? Doesn't mean I didn't work up an appetite, now does it?" Trick chuckled, "Yes, there is stew. Dyson would you like a bowl as well?" He nodded and ordered them each a beer as well.

Trick surreptitiously watched his old friend and the young human. There was a new closeness about them, but more so there was a relaxed, he might go so far as to say happy, look in each of their eyes. It was something he wasn't used to seeing from either of them- guarded yes, masked emotions sure, but simple happiness – not generally. The bartender turned his back to straighten up the bottles and thought about what he was seeing. It was possible they'd slept together, but it both felt and appeared to be far more than that. He supposed only time would tell. He turned back with a smile on his face because it was really nice to see both Dyson and Kensi laughing and happy with their defenses at a minimum.

Two bowls of stew and two beers were set in front of them. Dyson started to pick his up and head towards a table, but Kensi had other ideas and began eating as though she'd not seen food in days. He set his food back on the bar and watched her eat for a moment with a snarky grin on his face. Kensi looked up at him, "what? I was distracted from my breakfast and I even broke a sweat today" she said and stuck her tongue out at him between bites. Dyson shook his head and sat down at the bar, he dug into his meal with only slightly less gusto. Kensi loved Trick's stew, "Tricks man, I don't ever want to know what's in this stuff, but" and she stopped to lick the bowl clean, "I think I might gain a whole nother person if you let me eat it too often." Trick picked up her bowl and poured her another beer. Dyson muttered, "with all the dog jokes you throw at me, you really just licked that bowl clean didn't you?" Kensi nodded and drank down half her beer. "Oh come on, you cannot tell me that in the centuries you've been alive you've never licked your plate clean." He grinned at her, "nope I can't tell you that, but you can have more if you're that hungry." She smacked his arm, "It's a complement to the chef. Wait, maybe that's burping, but anyway I just like it, I don't need another whole bowl or I'll have to waddle back to the car."

This caused trick to burst out laughing. Both Kensi and Dyson looked at him, expecting the small man to share the joke. He shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye, "sorry my dear, I just imagined you waddling, I just don't think you'd be very steady in the heels you so prefer." Kensi wrinkled up her nose, "see that's why I just licked the bowl clean." They three friends laughed and talked for a while longer when Kensi excused herself to the ladies room.

Trick turned to face Dyson fully and arched his eyebrow. "Are you really going to simply leave me to make my assumptions about what I see?" Dyson finished his beer and smirked, "sure, your guesses generally don't force me to talk, so have at it." He crossed his arms and leaned the stool back a little. Trick tilted his head to the side a little, "you've obviously slept together, but there is something more to it." A light clicked in Trick's eyes, "I thought you loved Bo."

Dyson put his elbows on the bar, "I thought I did too, but I seem to have been wrong. I don't need to hide, pretend, or be anything besides myself, and well my wolf feels very keenly that Kensi is our mate, not Bo. Trick, Bo had my head spinning so hard and so fast that I never stopped to commune with myself. It was one emergency, one healing, after another so I never questioned why everything felt more intense when she was with Kensi. I know that there could be political fallout, but I just… fuck it, I just don't care. I would just as soon live in the woods with that girl than any palace in the world with anyone else." Kensi had come into the room while they were talking, and since they hadn't noticed her she eavesdropped a little. When Dyson came to the end of his little speech she snuck up behind him and kissed between his shoulders. Then she climbed up on the rung of his barstool to whisper in his ear, "I'd rather live in the woods with you than anywhere else with anyone else, too."

Dyson reached behind him and pulled her into his lap, causing her to yelp. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to eavesdrop?" he asked with a smile. Kensi kissed his nose, "sure, but I figured they must be wrong since it's so much easier for people to talk when they think nobody can hear them." Kensi squirmed till she was sitting on his leg comfortably. "So, is the grilling done?" Trick sputtered, "There was no grilling, girly." She arched an eyebrow at him, "yeah right, you've been waiting to talk to D alone since we walked in. Not to mention my ears were burning - so I guessed, and you gave such a good response!" Trick pretended to be gruff with her, but gave up for a smile and a shake of the head, "you are an imp." Kensi tilted her head and thought about it, "wait, I read about imps in one of your books; I am so not that ugly. Take it back," she sat up and failed miserably at looking indignant. Dyson grinned, "You look nothing like an imp sweetheart, though you do have an interesting propensity for trouble." Kensi managed to swing herself around so she was sitting in his lap and facing him, "Well I guess you'll just have to work on reforming me then, aye detective?" She had a huge grin on her face which suddenly became a bit pensive as she put her head on his chest. Dyson instantly understood the problem as he smelled Bo and Lauren enter the bar. Kensi moved to slide off his lap, but Dyson grabbed and held her to him. He whispered into her hair, "We have nothing to hide, my love."

Kensi sighed into his chest and gripped his vest, but then sat up straight and stared at him; he saw the fear in her eyes. He kissed her softly and murmured in his native language before kissing the top of her head. As this was happening between the two of them, Bo and Lauren reached the bar and were staring. Trick interrupted their stares, "what can I get for you ladies?" Lauren shook her head as though coming out of a trance, "a bottle of wine please." Bo could not take her eyes off the pair cuddling at the bar. Kensi took a deep breath and looked over at her, "fancy meeting you here Boski, I thought you were going to be locked up in the docs love shack all weekend."

Bo narrowed her eyes a little, "we decided to come out for a drink; I see you are feeling better." Her voice was harsher than usual towards Kensi, and she continued aggressively, "I thought you were going to spend the weekend blissfully alone." Dyson turned his head and answered, "I saw no reason for her to be in pain if I could heal it, and we both know how much she treasures being all by herself Bo."

Kensi tried again to squirm away, and again Dyson held her close. He arched his brow at Bo, "You've something else to say?" Bo gritted her teeth and started to walk away, but after a few steps she turned and looked at Kensi, her eyes flashed a powerful blue instead of her chocolate brown; "I just didn't know you were a slut."Bo crossed her arms and began a tirade about traitors and friends. Before Bo'd been speaking for more than a minute Kensi squirmed out of Dyson's arms and smacked her. "You are one to talk about being a slut; at least I don't screw someone different each night and keep others on the side just in case. Besides you have done nothing, but use Dyson for your needs and treat him like trash for months preferring your blond bootie call." At the comment regarding Lauren Bo punched Kensi in the mouth knocking her to the floor – "You may not speak to her that way." A deep growl began low in Dyson's chest at anyone injuring his mate – Kensi put her hand on his leg and shook her head; silently asking him to let her try to handle this. "I may not? When did you become queen shit? You've spent days moping about my injuries and now that their healed you feel the need to inflict more – let's take this outside. We shouldn't break Trick's rule about fighting even if you are, for some reason, spoiling for one." Bo's eyes glowed blue again and she snarled, "Dyson's mine."

Kensi stood up with her back to Dyson and grabbed Trick's rag off the bar; she held it up to her mouth to try stemming the bleeding from Bo's punch. She was a little nervous about Dyson's reaction to what Bo had done. "D, you want to field that one? Apparently you are spoken for." Kensi went to move away from Bo, but was grabbed and pulled back, "Don't walk away from me you spoiled little bitch, you belong to me too." Kensi's eyes widened and Bo's grip tightened. Trying to diffuse the situation Kensi said quietly, "Bobo, please let up, you're hurting me." Her eyes sparked blue again and suddenly Kensi dropped to her knees in pain, "I've learned a few new tricks lately, and if I want to cause you pain I will." She growled at a very confused Kensi.

Dyson was done putting up with this, as was Trick. Who spoke up first, "Bo, let Kensi go and please explain this sudden possessiveness." She looked at Trick, then at Dyson, and instead of doing as they asked she began dragging Kensi across the bar. Each time Kensi tried to stand an agonizing shock pulsed from her best friend's hand. Bo looked down at Kensi and snarled, "apparently you need a lesson about touching things that aren't yours." She jerked the young woman so hard Kensi felt her shoulder pop; she could not hold the scream of pain in. In the blink of an eye, Dyson was at Kensi's side, he saw the blooming bruise to the side of her face and the pain in her eyes. He stood in front of Bo and growled dangerously, "Let her go NOW!"

Without changing her grip she tilted her hips to the side as though she were trying to flirt with him, "or you'll what?"

Dyson growled again and his eyes became wolf amber, "I'd rather not discuss that, but neither Kensi nor I belong to you Bo – let her go and we can talk about this like adults rather than the spoiled brat you, not Kensi are acting like." From the other side of the bar Lauren was staring with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. Trick looked over to her, "can you explain this?" Slowly Lauren nodded, "I think… I think something is wrong." Trick rolled his eyes, "Obviously, now tell me something useful!"

Lauren pulled out her phone and began dialing it. "Bo, can you come over here for a minute?" the blond doctor asked softly. Bo turned to walk towards Lauren, still dragging Kensi. "Bo please, my arm…" Kensi whimpered. Dyson grabbed Bo's wrist. "Let her go, you've hurt her enough." Bo dropped Kensi as though she'd was trash and continued walking to Lauren. The doctor finished her phone call and hung up her phone, her head hanging. "Bo, you were given the wrong vial of medication today. Can you tell me who administered your shot today? Remember it was done by the time I got to you."

Bo thought about it for a moment; "um, yeah that new young guy with the weird accent. I asked him where he was from, but I don't think he answered me. Why?" Lauren stemmed her panic, "Sweetie, we don't have any new doctors there. I'm the only full time doctor. We need to head back to the lab now." Bo turned around to follow Lauren, and she saw Kensi huddling on the floor in Dyson's arms. "Lauren why am I feeling irrationally angry towards everyone, but you?" The worried doctor put her arm around her succubus lover and steered her towards the door. "I don't know yet, I don't know what was given to you – but if you are feeling irrational anger we need to get you there quickly. You've already hurt Kensi; we need to get you out of here."

Bo stopped where she was, "I hurt Kensi? I must have heard that wrong." Lauren grabbed her hand, "Yes, you hurt her pretty badly; I trust Trick and Dyson will take care of her" She looked back over her shoulder with both an apology and acknowledgment she understood what happened. Bo spun out of Lauren's arm and hurried back towards the bar and was horrified. "HOLY SHIT! Kensi I am so sorry….I…" she ran to Lauren and dragged her out.

Dyson gently picked his new, young mate up and nodded to Trick that he was going to take her downstairs. Trick nodded and got one of his waitresses to watch the bar for a minute before following them down. Kensi had tears streaming down her face but she didn't make a noise. Dyson thought she had the bearing of a queen if ever he saw one. "You are so beautiful Kensi. I don't know what all that was, but obviously Bo is not in her right mind." Kensi nodded, but put her face against his chest and began to pull herself together. Dyson set her on Trick's couch and watched as she worked at not succumbing to shock. "Sweetheart, we can go to the clinic, "she interrupted him with a yelped "NO."

"Ok, do you want me to fix your shoulder?" Dyson asked.

With a kind of jerky nod Kensi said, "Please." So he laid her down and braced his knee against her armpit. It served to remind him just how small she was compared to him. She had her eyes closed, "Kensi, open your eyes m'luv." He looked deeply into her eyes, feeling guilt at causing her more pain, but showed her all the love he felt for her, and then jerked the shoulder and it popped back into place. Kensi bit through her lip rather than scream again. As he folded her arm against her body he kissed first her forehead, then licked the wounds on her lips until they healed; he wished he could take the bruises away too, but he wasn't that lucky. She stroked his chest, "I'm ok Dyson…really. I'm kind of freaked and I'd really like a drink." He chuckled, "you constantly amaze me."

Kensi smiled, "after Baba Yaga, a wolf spirit, nearly dying more times than I really like to think about, and then well you… nothing, not even my best friend becoming an evil succubitch is gonna surprise me. Maybe I'm just getting jaded… Nah, think Trick will let me into his top shelf hooch cause I got all beat up?" She was desperately trying to recalibrate. Dyson pulled Kensi into his arms. "I do not believe that you or I belong to anyone but each other; that ok with you?" He asked with smirk. Kensi went up on to her toes and kissed him gently, "Yeah, I like that idea."

Cyrus was furious when he heard that he was he doctor brought the succubus back to the Ash's encampment alone. What was he going to have to do to get the human and the wolf out with the succubus? He had decided he wanted to capture them all. Dyson and the human would die but the succubus reacted so well to his little cocktail she might be fun to keep around for a while.

Reviews are love.. so please hit that button for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the lost girl characters are mine - I just like to play with them sometimes. Enjoy the next installment.

Cyrus went home snarling – he needed to talk to someone who would comprehend his need to plot. His desire for blood and revenge were clouding his vision. He arrived home to find Tenia waiting for him. "Where are they and when can we go there?" He snarled, "The succubus showed up with the Ash's doctor, not her pet or the wolf." Tennia growled, "what went wrong? I was told the serum would make the succubus uncontrollably angry.

Cyrus sat down, tired and cranky, "Oh she was. I hadn't counted on other fae traitors who cared for the human runt. As I understand it, the succubus beat the human pretty good, but somehow the wolf got in the way and protected the human. She didn't hurt Dyson at all. It needs to be stronger, get the witch to make more."

Tenia rolled her eyes, "The witch? You mean that dangerous bitch you have locked in our basement? Tell me, what do you think Dyson will do to you if he finds out you've kept his sister in chains for a century? I am certain the human would be left behind and you could capture her then. Steal the pet and the masters will come for her. Hell you'll be able to kill Dyson in front of her and then the human is mine to kill when you've caught the others."

Cyrus looked at her for a moment, "get a stronger dose of the elixir." He stood up and stalked out of the room. He was tired of everyone right now and simply needed to think.

xxx

Lauren and Bo reached the ash's compound within about 15 minutes of her initial interaction with Kenzi. Lauren reached over and put her hand on Bo's knee. "This is not your fault. Can you tell me when you first got angry? Or tell me how you've been feeling since your shot?" Bo shrugged, "Irritated, cranky, kind of itchy like I want to …I don't know… hit something, hurt someone, somehow take so much it hurt. It's been better since we left the Dal. GOD! I cannot believe I hurt Kenzi. She is never gonna trust me again. I need to call and find out if she's ok." Then, as if a switch was flipped, she stiffened. "She's probably with Dyson still. I cannot believe she slept with him, well yeah I guess I can, they've been sniffing around each other forever."

Lauren reached over and squeezed her knee again, "Bo, can you tell me what just happened there? You went from sounding upset to sounding pissed off." Bo shrugged, "I guess that is exactly what happened. I was mad at myself for hurting her, then it felt like a pain in the ass to have someone so fragile around. Lauren, Kenzi is my sister you have to fix this!"

"Ok sweetie, I need to draw some blood so we can figure out what was given to you." Lauren was able to keep Bo calm and focused, but anytime the blond doctor left the succubus she ended up in a fight or feeding. The Ash was going to catch wind of this if Lauren didn't figure something out soon.

xxx

Still sitting in Trick's small apartment Dyson was with Kensi. They'd gone up and had a couple of shots, but it was easy to see that Kensi was not alright. He was presently trying to talk her into going home with him. She was leaning against his chest feeling sore, upset, and yet all of it was very far away so long as Dyson had his arms around her in the peace of Trick's room. He kissed the top of her head, "ready to head home?"Kensi stiffen ever so slightly before relaxing again, "sure, whenever you're ready." He laid his head lightly on hers, "why did you stop me from intervening when Bo was hurting you?"

Kensi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she squirmed around till she could look up and see Dyson's face. She'd been having an easier and easier time reading him, but she still felt like she could only do it, and really understand him when she could see him. "you are the two most important people in my life in like, ever. I don't want you fighting under any circumstances and fighting about me is just a …a… no. Don't you see? I guess it feels like you are super protective, I know you think I can't hear when you warn other fae away from me, but I can. A fight between you and Bo just can't happen. Ok?"

He thought carefully about the rambling words, he noticed her begin to move a little frantically, and kissed the top of her head. "I gotta translate all those words into what you are trying to tell me, so gimme a second Kens." He held her tightly and said, "I guess I understand where you're coming from, but Kensi you are too important to me to allow someone to hurt you. Even if it's Bo, but you know I wouldn't hurt her any more than I needed to she could handle to make her stop. I need to protect you, it's instinct mo leannan." His accent always made her feel warm and cozy like a fire was lit somewhere beneath their skin. "You have no idea what you do to me." She sighed back against him. Dyson kissed her shoulder gently and moved her; he couldn't help but chuckle, "What exactly did I just do to heat you up?" Kensi buried her face in his chest, "it's your accent, and whatever it was you called me." He chuckled, "thank gods I'm a Scot then. Let's go home, my home; I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while."

Kensi sighed and winced a little, but much less than she had been. "A shot with Hale and home?" Dyson raised an eyebrow, "how about just home? And some of that practice we were discussing earlier." She smiled and butted her head into his chest, "yeah, I'm good with that; home sounds delightful." Dyson wrapped his arm around his small lady and led her through the bar. They stopped to say goodbye to Trick. The small man smiled at her, "How are you feeling Kens?" She smiled tiredly at him, "I'm ready to slip into bed." Dyson nodded at him, "I'll see you tomorrow. I would like the rest of our evening, day, maybe lifetime to be peaceful and quiet." Trick laughed, "Wouldn't we all. Take care of her;" Dyson smiled, "of course."

They waved at Hale who was chatting up a couple of sylphs; Kensi stopped just this side of the door. She looked over her shoulder at Dyson – "I have a bad feeling D." He reached around her and cracked the door so he could get a whiff of outside, left the door quietly cracked and waited. He smelled something, another wolf, but it couldn't be. "We can't wait here all night – we either head back in or face whatever's out there. Which do you want to do?" Kensi asked. "Eventually, we have to head out there. How about a compromise, we let Hale and Trick know it feels like there's danger and they can back us up." Dyson kissed the top of her head.

Kensi tilted her head to the side, squinted a little, and suddenly looked confused; D waited while Kensi, in a very tentative voice, said, "why am I suddenly smelling something nasty? Like wet fur and… a nasty musk…" Dyson looked down at her quickly, "do you sense anything else?" She scrunched up her nose, "The bar is a little loud but I'd say there's at least four people out there and they smell bad." D lifted her chin, and kissed her tenderly, "go get the attention of Hale and Trick. I don't want to move from here – it's not safe."

She nodded and ran very quickly back into the bar. She walked in, and instantly zeroed in on Hale, he smelled spicy with a hint of bitter. It was really weird. She managed to slide between people with unusual ease. Walking up to him she tapped on his shoulder she whispered, "front door, now. please." With no further comment she walked up to the side of the bar where Trick went in and out. She stepped behind the bar, something she'd never done in front of anyone and said, "Trick, there's a small problem out front. Just thought you should know." She started to slip away, but Trick grabbed her wrist. She instantly noticed that he smelled of power, she couldn't describe it but there was inexplicably something that felt fatherly in his scent. "Trickster man, I gotta get back to Dyson, he's waiting for me." Trick grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes, his widened in surprise and he let her go. She said, "Thanks," and took off for the front door with an animal's grace.

Trick's eyes watched the front of the bar where Kensi had headed to; something was happening to her. He called on one of his waiters and alerted those who were trusted to keep the peace. There wasn't exactly security at the Dal, but there were a handful of people he utterly trusted; however, Dyson was at the top of the list and he needed to talk to him now.

Kensi was back at Dyson's side with amazing quickness. Hale was already waiting with him; "I let Trick know there's a problem – so do we head out or what?" He nodded at her and took her hand, his eyes flashed amber for a moment and he pushed the door open. There was nothing immediately suspicious, but when he looked down at Kensi her nose was all scrunched up. "The smell is worse out here it's like moldy fur." He squeezed her hand. They began chatting as they walked to the car, when suddenly they were surrounded by 4 men, all dark fae, all wolves. Dyson looked around at all of them, "There something I can do for you?" He growled. He was older and stronger than these four pups, but he didn't want Kensi in the crosshairs.

Cyrus held back; Dyson was exactly as he remembered him. He remembered the fight between his father and the wolf in front of him. He held back, letting the younger men subdue the angry wolf. They'd all been told that they'd be killed if the human was too damaged. That said, if the little bitch died he couldn't bring himself to care, after all, killing her would upset Dyson and that might give him an advantage.

While Dyson was distracted by two of the four, Kensi pulled a long dagger from her boot and put her back to his. "Kensi get out of here." Dyson growled. "Not a chance I'm leaving you to these smelly bastards. Deal with it." She kept up with him dispatching their opponents; though in a very different style. They ended up leaving two unconscious and two dead fae at their feet. Very quietly Kensi quickly grabbed her lover's hand – "they're not all gone. There's still someone here." Dyson let her know he heard and agreed with her with a look.

Cyrus stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Dyson." Dyson stopped cold and he stared – "impossible."

To Kensi's eyes, and nose, this was the big bad wolf incarnate. He was seriously a movie worthy werewolf and he smelled terrible. "D, um can we go? My eyes are starting to water or at least can you tell me who that…is." Dyson rolled his eyes, but a smile came to his face, only Kensi. He pulled her close to him in order to show his protection and to get her further away from Cyrus.

"I didn't know you'd come over from the old country." Dyson said with a sad timber in his voice. Cyrus didn't know quite what to think, perhaps there was something to the rumor Dyson was getting old. "I did. Your pet is very resilient; are you sure she's nothing but a human? She killed my nephew. Tenia has a right to her."

Dyson growled, "Kensi isn't going anywhere; I am sorry she killed your nephew though to be fair he'd already broken into her house and beaten her. This isn't the old country, and I don't want to fight you Cyrus." Cyrus shook his head, "You've na choice – you will fight me one of these days… oh, and I think your might check on your human there, she smells like a bitch in heat."

He slipped into the shadows, but left with a parting comment, "Muriel sends her regards, though I can't be sure that's what she meant. She hasn't spoken in nearly a century." Dyson slid out of the hands of his friends and went tearing after Cyrus. He came back ten minutes later having lost the scent completely. He stalked up to the small group, wrapped his arms around Kensi and apologized to her.

"She reached up and put her hand on his check, "you've nothing to apologize for, we all have a past – yours just happens to be a stinky werewolf. She kissed him gently, can we go home now?"He smiled at her, a gentle loving smile. "How do you do that?" Kensi tilted her head to the side, "what am I doing? And remember before you get to sappy, a bunch of our friends are watching" Kensi never took her eyes off Dyson and conveyed how much she wished they were alone and safe. Dyson turned to Hale and Trick who were at the door behind him, Trick even had his gun. Said bar owner, and to some extent Dyson's liege, arched an eyebrow at the wolf asking for an explanation without saying a word. "Thanks for having my back; can I please explain tomorrow. I'd like to get Kensi out of here before something else happens to disturb the peace." His head was hanging a bit low, Trick noticed this and replied, "Of course, she's already been injured by an unexpected hand, perhaps safely tucked away is the best place for both of you tonight. Will you be alright at your place? You know, you could stay." Dyson shook his head, "I want to go home, spend some time quietly with my angel and demons." Hale nodded his head, "call me if you need anything and I'll see you tomorrow." Hale and Kens went through a handshake ritual and he said, "you got my number lil momma – use it when you need it. Got me?" Kensi smiled and gave him a nod and an elbow to elbow bump before she slid into Dyson's car.

Kensi pulled off her platform boots, pulled her knees up, and laid her head on them. She stared at Dyson for a few minutes, and for some reason it didn't bug him. When they were about to pull into the driveway of his loft she said, "In your own time and in your own way, I'd like to hear the story behind yours and stinky's history as well as who Muriel is. Alright? In exchange you may ravish and love away all my aches and pains and stuff like that." She smirked at him.

Dyson chuckled, "You're taking this surprisingly well." Kensi nodded, "I really am aren't I? I have been waiting to freak out – but I just don't care what people think. I mean I am upset about Bo, but I feel like together we can overcome anything. For some reason I don't know it feels right and I am just tired of people acting as if they can think for one or both of us. I don't know… I'm rambling." She turned her head towards Dyson and smiled. "I'm really super tired, but you have a question to ask me, don'tcha?"

Dyson had parked the car while Kensi was talking. He turned to look at her and couldn't help but smile at her big grey eyes and hair curling gently around her face. The fae reached out and ran his finger down the side of Kensi's face. "Have you heard anything about the blood Lauren took?" Kensi blinked at him, "um, haven't checked my phone lately. I'll do it upstairs." D got out of the car and hurried around to help Kensi out. She groaned a little and took his hand to get out. "Damn I feel pretty crappy. But somehow not quite as crappy as I think I should. Hmm… that's why you wanted to know about the blood, right?" Dyson nodded.

As they got in the elevator and Kensi put her head on his chest. "I get that something is happening, I don't know what it is. Can we wait till morning to get more info? I just want to spend a little time with you, being snuggly, or you know…something else." Dyson full out laughed as he put his key into the door, out of habit he took a deep breath as the door opened. He stopped cold. "Someone's been here." Very quietly Kensi asked, "are they still here?" She took a deep breath of the air completely unconsciously and shook her head, "I don't think so." He looked down at her, and she walked slowly and warily into the apartment.

Dyson walked in behind her, "what are you doing? I am beginning to think you aren't afraid of anything." Kenzi shrugged, "I'm scared of lots of things, but I feel safe here. Whoever was here left you a gift unless you left all that fabric on your couch. Dyson was staring at his clan colors. A tartan he'd not seen in a lifetime. He slowly approached it, picked it up and looked at it carefully. There was one corner that looked like it has been burnt, otherwise it was a full tartan, when he looked down he realized there were two of them. He sat down on the couch – staring at the cloth in his hands.

Kensi walked over and sat down next to him, she picked up the other tartan and started trying different ways of wearing it. When she looked up her wolfman was staring at her in wonder. "What? You're looking at me like I'm a ghost or something?" He smiled and sat back against the couch. "This is my clan tartan, I haven't seen it in more years than I care to remember. I…I don't remember the last time I saw this fabric. I thought it had all been burned. " his Scots accent thick with his memories. "It looks good on you." He moved some of her hair behind her ear. Excitedly she bounced up and kissed him. "Thank you for saying that." He stood up and grabbed her into his arms and moved them both to the bedroom. Kensi bounced up on the bed, "um, could… could I try something with this fabric or is it too special? Dyson grinned, "mo leannan… I'd never deny you my tartan." Kensi scooted to the bathroom with the long cloth in her hands and a mischievous grin on her face.

Let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of these characters – but I love them so I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Kensi fiddled and fussed with the beautiful fabric. She wished she had Bo with her to help, but there would be no aid there tonight. With a deep sigh she let a single tear fall and managed to get the tartan wrapped around her a little like a naughty sari, or so she thought. When she came out of the bathroom, Dyson was sitting on the couch, the tartan was folded neatly beside him, a beer on the table and a sad, faraway look was in his eyes.

He turned to her, and the faraway look disappeared as he saw her, she'd managed to wrap the tartan in a very traditional way. He smiled at her. "Alainn. Ye look luvly." Kensi blushed and walked up to him. "I could do a hundred things with all this fabric – and it's soo soft. Do you like what I did? And you really need to stop with the whole thick accent and speaking in whatever it is you speak unless you tell me what it means." She'd climbed up on the couch and was sitting on her knees facing him.

Dyson ran the back of his finger down the side of her face again and smiled, "You would wear the tartan just like that if you didn't have an under-dress for some nefarious reason, and I speak a variety of languages; Gaelic is my first though it's a little different from the modern one.." His accent remained relatively thick, Kensi was getting turned on just being near him, smelling him, hearing him say words in his language (though she seriously needed to know what they meant). "Would jumping a sexy wolf man count as nefarious?" Kensi straddled his hips and sat on his lap. "So, brooding aside, are we gonna talk or am I gonna jump your bones. I'm good either way – so long as both happen. You might be happier letting me jump you first cause you can usually knock my ass out…" Dyson kissed her to stop her from talking. He was pretty sure that's what she wanted, and he was very much in favor of his little minx getting what she wanted. As they parted his eyes lost focus on the present. Kensi bounced a little. "I must be losing my touch if I can't keep your focus. Is it the…um… tartan, right?" He smiled and nodded. "Want me to go put on something else and I can spend some solid time listening?"

Dyson looked at the girl and thought for a second, he knew he didn't have much time before she started shooting more questions or making assumptions. "First, seeing you in my tartan is better than anything I can remember, and if you like it that much it's yours. I ask only that you do not cut it." Kensi fingered the soft wool. "I will treasure it like the gift it is Dyson." He was having a harder time with the talking part. He knew he'd have to reveal some unpleasant parts of his past to explain Cyrus.

With a deep breath Dyson began, "First, please keep this information private, it is not something I share easily, some of it isn't known to anyone but me." Kensi nodded emphatically. "Second it has to do with a feud between our clans. In the midst of a war I killed his father, and it's entirely possible I killed most of his family – I was in a kind of berserker rage when I killed his brother. I'll be honest, I don't remember very well anymore." He continued, "Because of the feud, there were three left in his family and three or four of my family left. My uncle called for an end to the feud before he died, but Cyrus never forgave me for killing his father. You see even though his death was at my hand it had nothing to do with the feud. We were in battle and he caught the edge of my blade. When the battle was over he wasn't dead, yet. He asked me to stop the carnage and leave the rest of his family alive. After I agreed he asked me to end his life. He might have survived the battle, but he was maimed. He refused to be a burden to his family. I did as he asked and we ended in peace with one another. As for Cyrus, last I heard he was still living in the old country, and as for why he looks or smells the way he does I have no idea."

Kensi had his full attention, which startled Dyson a little. He'd never really had anyone to talk to about these old battles, they were scars he kept private – but here was the most amazing human, who didn't judge or interrupt, at least usually. It was amazing, she was amazing he thought. Kensi snuggled into him, "can you tell me who Muriel is? That's was what smelly dude said when he went poof, right?" He chuckled a little at her description. "She's, if she is even still alive, she's my sister. In the final raid before I left, two good men, one my Muriel's husband, were killed. My sisters and I decided we'd be safer split up. We were supposed to check in every once in a while. I haven't heard from either of them in nearly a century though. If that son of a bitch has her, I have to get her free."

Kensi laid her head on his chest. "I'll help since that dude Cyrus has a serious hankering for your blood and I don't like it. In other news, I know there's something going on with me, you keep looking at me funny, Trick and Hale both did too, and well, my shoulder really doesn't hurt like I think it should – I mean Bo beat me up pretty good, and I think I should be feeling all creaky and shit, and while I don't feel up like doing jumping jacks I do seem to be healing too fast. I am aware of all that stuff, but I feel like maybe we should handle what we can do tonight, which I believe is well, each other."

Kensi straddled his hips again and put her head on his shoulder. She ground against him a little, and said, "Come on my big strong Scot, take me to bed." He kissed her nose, and then Kensi attacked his mouth and ground against his jeans. "I need to take this off or we'll get it all messy." Dyson had begun attacking her neck and shoulder. "Leave it on," he growled. Kensi giggled and began nipping his jawline. Dyson picked her up and carried her to his bed. He stripped as quickly as possible, and then he grabbed Kensi's legs and pulled her towards him. He kissed her deeply and entered her with one swift thrust. Kensi threw her head back and screamed. He pushed her over the edge several times before he would begin to let go, Kensi was whimpering and moaning, "Mark me Dyson, please make me yours."

He flipped her over, and thrust in deeply while he moved to suckle on her neck, when he reached the space between her shoulder and neck he let his canines grow and as he was thrusting, he bent over and sunk his teeth in. He continued to suckle, lapping and lavishing her, till the edges of the mark were healed. When he leaned in to kiss her shoulder she turned and grabbed his hair pulling him into one of those mind blowing, fall off the world kisses. This caused them both to begin thrusting frantically, trying to get as close as possible to one another. Dyson pulled Kensi back up against him, and sank even further into her ripping a scream from her throat and she shifted against him causing him to groan. Their mutual love and lust for life ripped through them both till they sounded mutual howls and collapsed into each other. Dyson laid them down carefully and kissed her shoulder. Kensi took a deep breath, "damn I needed that." He chuckled and kissed her head. "Me too."

xxx

On the other side of town Bo was fighting with a rage demon when the Ash walked in. He arched an eyebrow at Lauren. The fight was settled, but Lauren was forced to explain what had happened, she was surprised that the Ash let her skirt the reason Bo was there, but she was equally grateful and was given access to the security records. Apparently the Ash didn't like unknown people in his encampment any better than Lauren did.

Hale was called in to oversee the investigation since the very mention of Dyson threw Bo into an almost uncontrollable rage. However, it was only the mention of Kensi or Dyson that caused that reaction. Something Lauren found very interesting; she was trying to keep Bo stable while working on the sample of her blood to try figuring out what was in the shot given to her succubus lover.

Bo threw up her hands, "this is a fricking nightmare Hale. I can't even think of my little sister without getting pissed. I should be happy right? So why do I want to tangle with that rage demon again?" Hale looked up from the screen, and paused the video. "Hey, we'll figure this out, you know that. We'll be a big happy family and all. In the mean time, how about you stop you bitching and start helping me look for the stranger in the midst or at least point out who gave you the shot so we can move forward here, alright? Focus on the here and now and we'll get through this."

Bo rubbed her forehead, "Thanks Hale. Hey, that guy I've never seen here before, the one taking off for that white van. There's someone else in the van with him too."She was pointing at the screen; Hale emailed the picture to himself. "I'm gonna head down to the police station to try and find out who this dude is. Until then, you are not to leave here."

Bo started getting pissed off, "I'm a prisoner here? Why? And just who are you to tell me anything?" She got up and started pacing. Hale stood up, "Hey, hey now Bo, I probably phrased that wrong, let's just say with you all juiced up, the rest of us are safer if you stay with your woman. K?" Hale rubbed her arm and hummed a little and she seemed to calm down. Bo smiled, "sorry I'm such a handful right now." He shook his head and walked away, "no worries."

xxx

Cyrus rarely went to the basement of their new house. In Scotland, at least they'd had a proper dungeon. He entered the room where a woman in a dirty white woolen shift sat, at least most of the time she sat in a fairly comfortable chair, right now she was sitting in the corner staring at the door. She'd been blindfolded and bound for decades, and now she was mostly catatonic. It might have been the early beating and rapes but he'd stopped those years ago. Now he needed her to make potions.

"Muriel, the potion you made was almost perfect; I just need it stronger." Cyrus said quietly. If he spoke louder she tended to scream. Cyrus was shocked as she opened her mouth and spoke, "can I see the sun?" He chuckled, "sure, make the potion and you can see the sun."

She mumbled something else and Cyrus, still shocked by the sound of her voice, didn't understand it; "what did you say?" He remembered a time he loved this woman, but he'd brutalized her too long to really see her as human. Very quietly, though a bit more clearly, "I need more from the targets. Unless you just want the succubus to be uncontrollably angry at everyone?"

He was pacing her small cell which caused her to shrink into herself. "No, no, no…Just at the human and … Dyson." Cyrus knew the name would cause a reaction, he was curious to know what it would be. "D…Dyson, you told me he was dead."

He chuckled, "I did, but apparently I was wrong. So, if I get you more material you can make a stronger potion, right?" She nodded and looked down waiting for Cyrus to leave, which he did. Muriel looked up, there were tears in her eyes, and she whispered, "please find me Dyson, please… " for the first time in nearly a century there was hope in her eyes.

xxx

Kensi woke up before Dyson; which surprised her, she spent a few minutes admiring her mate before slipping off to start some coffee and take a shower. When Dyson awoke a bit later, he could hear Kensi singing in the shower. It occurred to him that she would be feeling pretty sore today and was worried about her shoulder. Slipping quietly into the bathroom he slid into the shower behind her. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" Kensi spun around with a smile, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. "Not anyone is invited, but you are most certainly welcome to join me anywhere and anytime." They kissed and proceeded to use all the hot water by taking their time.

As they were drying themselves Dyson noticed Kensi pouting. With a smirk on his face he sat down next to her, "why are you pouting?" Kensi punched his arm, "I don't pout." The smirk turned to a grin, "then what do you call the look on your face?" She sighed, "I don't have anything but yesterday's outfit to wear, and going to the Dal in yesterday's clothes is tantamount to.. to a walk of shame, and the Kensi doesn't like that."

"Do you want to borrow something?" Dyson asked curiously.

Kensi tilted her head and looked at him like he was slightly crazy. "Have you noticed the minor size difference between us?" The wolf man rolled his eyes, "It's hard not to notice Kens. So we don't go out?" Again she shook her head, "No, I have to face facts, something is going on with me and well, I figure Trick is where we start."

Her gorgeous mate nodded, "I'm glad you came to that finally because I would have hated going around your back." Kensi quickly turned to look at him, "You wouldn't…" Dyson merely arched an eyebrow. "We can stop at your place on the way to the Dal, if…and I mean this, if you promise to be quick. I would like to get to the Dal without running into Bo." Kensi looked very sad, but pulled her boots on and walked over to Dyson. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "I miss her." He cuddled her close and kissed the top of her head while stroking her back, "I know sweetheart, I know. Let's see if we can't figure at least one of the mysteries surrounding us. Alright?" She nodded.

They arrived at Kensi's and within 15 minutes she had changed and packed a bag. "In case I wind up crashing away from home with stuff I don't already have at Trick's." She said with a smirk. "Let's bolt, I'd just as soon not run into her while she's still off her game." He held out his hand to her and they left the building. When they got outside Kensi stilled for a moment, scrunched up her nose and started trying to run and pull Dyson along. "Kensi, what is it?" She didn't stop trying to pull him along, "that smell from yesterday, it's really strong." That was all he needed to know, pulling out his keys he opened the door for Kensi and quickly walked around the car. As he got in he saw a flash, someone was there. Dyson pulled the car around the back of the dilapidated building, but not quickly enough to catch whoever was there. "Damn, well you are not coming back here till things are settled with both Bo and Cyrus." The old wolf slammed his hand against the steering wheel as he pulled away towards the Dal.

Kensi turned to look at him for a minute, he was so handsome and charming it was no wonder Bo was upset. That said, she had Lauren and really didn't seem to want Dyson any more. Was it any wonder Kensi fell for him? Could she have stopped it? Did it even matter anymore? She rubbed the new mating mark. "Too many questions…" she muttered and shook her head. Dyson reached over and put his hand on her thigh, "anything I can help with?" She smiled at him, "distract me from the loss of my best friend because I fell in love?" He laughed, "well my usual distractions won't work since I am driving and all." Kensi settled into the seat, "I guess that's alright, we're here."

It was early afternoon and Trick was wiping down the bar, there were a few patrons milling about, but it was pretty early still. He smiled when he saw Dyson and Kensi approach. Dyson asked, "Could we talk to you in private for a few?" Trick was a little concerned, but it was not all that unusual. "Sure…" He called someone over to watch the bar and went down to the Trick's small apartment. It was still strewn with Kensi's things, and the blood king shook his finger at her "you need to clean up in here missy." Kensi saluted him and began picking up her clothes. She got it done very quickly, making a pile on one of the chairs, and sat down next to Dyson. Trick took a chair and said, "what can I do for you?" The two new mates looked at one another and Kensi started, "well it's really about me… um.. I should be hurt, and I'm not…now I'm not complaining at all, but it's kind of weird and um I'm smelling stuff like all the time now."

Trick leaned forward, "I'll be honest, I've been noticing small changes over the last few days. Did you do anything special?"

Kensi laughed, "besides fight off a bunch of stinky, mean shifter faes like three days in a row?"

Trick leaned back, "I can tell you what it looks like, but I am not sure how I can help you." Dyson leaned forward, "can I bet you see her becoming more and more fae like? " Trick nodded.

Dyson leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It does seem like you are gaining fae traits, like the smell, and…" Trick interrupted, "you slid through the bar yesterday like a fae, moving to Hale and then me as though the place wasn't packed." The old, and former, king tilted his head and thought for a moment, "Kens, what is your full name and the names of your ancestors as far back as you know…"

Kensi was mildly confused by the question, "Ok Trickster, here goes…" Kensi started rattling off names like Vladmilla and Grigori after reaching her great –great grandparents on both sides she stopped to think; she continued back on her mother's side for a few more generations and was interrupted when spitting out her great-great something grandmother Tatiyana Vasilyonva. Trick's eyes widened. "Did you say Tatiana Vasil?" Shaking her head she said, "No it was Vasilyo… hell Trick I don't know if I have her last name right or not. Why?"

Trick started pacing, "I thought you were Russian?" Kensi shrugged, "a little Russian, a little Slavic, I think something else…again, why?" The small man stood in front of her and took her hand, "Rom, do you have any Rom blood?"She closed one eye and thought for a minute, "Maybe, but I kinda thought it was a family joke that we were part gypsy." Trick rubbed his hands together, "well I knew a Tatiana Vasil once upon a time, she is fae and well a gypsy… or so they say. If you have a strong fae connection it's possible…"

Kensi jumped up, "you are trying to tell me I have fae relatives? Where do I find them?" Trick tried to calm her down, "I don't know, and I don't know if that is what is happening to you either." Kensi stopped, "Is there like a fae yellow pages? I mean aside from you anyway." Dyson chuckled and his girl spun back to face him, "but I'm human, I can't turn fae can I?" Trick shrugged this time, "there are some accounts of it. Between your constant connection with us since you met Bo, a strong bloodline, and now your connection to Dyson I guess it's possible. This is something you should probably ask Lauren about." Kensi shook her head, "I would just as soon stay in the dark as go anywhere near that compound." Trick looked at Dyson who held out his hands saying he had no control over her. "So it's possible I'm fae or something, does that mean I'll live forever like you guys?" Kensi asked suddenly.

Trick sighed, "we have very long life spans, but we don't live forever Kens, you know that." She sat down on Dyson's lap, "Yeah, I know – but my man here has been alive for nearly ever as far as I can tell." Dyson rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "I'm going to ignore the comment about my age, till later anyway. What do you want to do now?" Kensi smiled at D then at Trick, "a drink?"

Please hit that blue button and review for me...


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the lovely reviews they keep me going - I am glad so many people like the story. Also, thank you for your wonderful patience for my long lag time between updates. Life just gets in the way. However, here is the next installment - please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Lost Girl; I just like playing with the lovely characters.

Lauren ran her hand through her hair. She was only a little closer to finding a cure for  
Bo. She knew what had been done to her – it was a fae spell that caused rage towards specific people worked into the spell. The problem was the doctor had no way to reverse the spell. She could make the mixture chemically, but she had no way to know if it would help or do more harm.

Bo left with Hale to search down a lead from the security footage so there was relative quiet in the lab. Lauren went to sit down at her computer glad for a moment to think. She stared at the complicated structure of the mixture given to Bo. There was both human and wolf DNA; this explained why she was enraged at Kensi and Dyson since it was their specific codes she was seeing. She had no idea who could have done this or how, and she hoped Hale and Bo came back with something or someone who was strong enough to have given life to this potion.

xx

Bo and Hale returned to his office in order to run down the license they got off the van in the security video. The address listed was for an old house in the warehouse district of town. Hale looked over at Bo who had been silent since they left the lab though she'd been fidgeting continuously, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Bo said, "Talking will only make me angry again. I'm trying to remember as much as I can about that shot. Could there have been something in it to elicit this response and make me forget?"

Hale sighed, "There are probably fae potions that could make you irrationally mad. I know there are fae who could make you forget, but you knew him when you saw the picture so that can't be it. It's probably just that your emotions are clouding your head Bo. However, you can think about that later – there's the place." He said pointing to an enormous old mansion that looked dilapidated.

Bo started to get out of the car, but Hale grabbed her arm. "Wait. That may be the place, but we don't know what we'd be walking into. Let's just see what's about, who comes in and out, if the guy we saw on the security footage is here. You don't want to walk into a trap, do you? "She sighed, "of course not."

Hale wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but he knew he had to protect Bo even if it was from herself at the moment. As he was thinking about what the problem with the succubus might be two people left the building. One was the guy on the footage and the other was a woman – tall, willowy, and if Hale knew anything at all he knew she was fae. They got into the white van from the Ash's security footage. Once they pulled away he whispered, "Alright, let's case this place."

Bo was grateful he was working with her more since she was getting frustrated just sitting there. They quietly walked the perimeter, moved in closer and couldn't find anyone or anything. Hale wished his partner was with them to be sure they weren't missing something, but he knew that wouldn't be a good thing right now. He'd seen Bo's reaction to the mention of his name it was like the Baba Yaga episode. Bo smacked his arm, "pay attention damnit. I'm gonna pick this lock and we can look around inside. I just think we ought to be quick." He nodded and apologized to her for letting his mind wander.

The two got inside quickly, both scanning for security and people – fae or otherwise. The place looked like an upgraded version of Bo and Kensi's warehouse shack only much larger. They searched the place and found several things which gave them pause. First the emptiness of the building was creepy and seemingly out of place. Second, when they went down the stairs which appeared to be frequently used they found a lab. Bo started taking samples of all the stuff on the counter while Hale searched the room. Off to the side he found a door which pushed open easily. What he found startled and pissed him off. There was a small cell in the next room and inside there was a woman in a thin, white dress. He grabbed the succubus and showed her. She got Hale to finish getting samples while she picked this second lock.

This lock was a little more difficult and Bo briefly wished she had Kensi with her – the young woman had never seen a lock that could stop her. Bo instantly felt rage blossom in her chest and she had a moment to be upset by that – she decided she needed to point the rage at the bastards who were causing all this trouble. While she was fighting her rage she got the lock open, by breaking it. The noise caused the woman in the cell to awaken – she jumped up and scurried to the corner. Bo came in and said, "Do you want out of here?" The woman stared at her for a moment but nodded. "Then come with me, we'll protect you but we have to move quickly." The woman said nothing, but moved towards Bo – staying just out of her reach. The raved haired fae moved to the side to let the woman out. They came back into the lab where suddenly the woman began smashing all the equipment while muttering, "never again you bastard, never." She never stopped moving and was suddenly at the side of the other two fae in the room. She'd almost moved too fast for them to see all of her actions.

Bo was getting very skittish something about this was too easy, she just didn't know what it was. The three got back to Hale's car, and while the woman seemed hesitant to approach the vehicle she got in and huddled in the back seat. As they sped away Bo turned towards the woman. "My name is Bo." The woman stared at her with large blue eyes that reminded her of Dyson somehow. The succubus was stunned when she realized she hadn't gotten angry. "Do you have a name?"

The woman looked down at her shift and took a deep breath. Her voice was deep and melodic but scratchy from lack of use. "Muriel." Hale swerved a little having heard that name but unsure where he'd heard it. He thought he should tell her where they were going. He looked briefly at Bo and said, "I'm going to take you to the waystation. You will be safe there, it's neutral territory."

Again, quietly but gaining strength Muriel said, "Thank you both." They arrived at the Dal in about 15 minutes. Hale turned to Bo, "Maybe you should wait here." The succubus shook her head, "I've thought both Kensi and Dyson while we've been driving and I haven't gotten angry. I'm kind of hoping it's over."

From the backseat they heard, "Dyson? Do you know Dyson?" The two fae simultaneously turned to look at the woman in the back seat. Hale fielded the question, "Yeah, we know him. How do you know him?" Instead of answering the question the woman asked, "will you please take me to him? Please? I need to see him." The tears in her eyes touched them both as did the plea in her voice. Bo said, "Of course, in fact he may well be inside. If you're ready." Muriel nodded and began pushing against the door. Bo jumped out of the car and opened door for her.

Bo was pleased to note she was still not upset at the mention of Dyson. Hale ushered the two women into the pub as quickly as he could make them move.

xx

After Trick's revelation Kensi began reading about the rom and looking at information on fae genealogies. Dyson kissed her gently, "Kens are you sure you don't want to get out of here?" She shook her head, "Not till I know Bo's ok." He sighed and kissed her forehead, "I'll be upstairs, join me before too long?" Kensi smiled, "of course, I just want to finish what I am reading here, Ok?" The wolf man nodded and watched her for a few moments longer before going to see Trick.

He sat down at the bar and nursed a beer. Dyson had been sitting there just long enough to finish his beer when Hale, Bo, and Muriel came into the bar. Bo hollered, "Trick, need you please." She saw Dyson and was delighted to find the anger still abated. "You too D." He looked up from the bar and saw Muriel.

He had her wrapped in his arms in a flash. "Holy fuck Muri – How did you get here? Where have you been.. gods it's amazing to see you." Bo watched the woman transform in Dyson's arms, going from a tired, frightened looking woman to a beautiful lady. However seeing them together she surmised they were related. How had she missed that she looked so much like the wolf. Muriel laughed and the sound was so lovely Bo wondered if she was a siren.

Seeing her brother alive and well lifted a weight off of Muriel's chest. Quietly she commented, "I was told you were dead. Years ago… sometime last century." She looked over at the bar, "Could I, perhaps, have a drink?" Dyson chuckled, "Of course Muri. Trick, a drink for my sister please." Presenting the information that way explained their relationship to everyone at once. He kissed the top of her head, "I'll be right back."

He took the stairs down to Trick's place two at a time, only to find Kensi pouring over multiple books at once. He grinned and watched her for a moment, "Hey, I thought you were coming upstairs instead of pouring over more dusty old tomes." Kensi's head came up at the sound of her lover's voice. She shook her head and closed the books, marking each carefully. "Sorry, I got distracted." The detective had his thumbs in his vest and he was grinning. Kensi found herself staring for a moment as the sight, smell and sounds of Dyson washed over her. "Have I told you how sexy you are lately?"

Dyson couldn't help but smile at the small woman, whether she was human or not he was hers, he hoped she understood that. "Not lately, but there's someone I want you to meet. Besides, Bo and Hale are back, she seems back to normal. At least she didn't seem inclined to kill me which is rather important." Kensi jumped up, "Thank all that's holy. Well what are you waiting for? Let's go" she remarked impatiently. Dyson's reaction was to pull her towards him, he thought it had been entirely too longs since she'd been in his arms. Kensi was instantly pliable in his arms, melting against him. When they separated, she grinned, "you smell good too." She squirmed out of his grip and ran up the stairs moving far quicker than a human should have been able to.

Kensi was so excited to hear that Bo might be back to herself she couldn't wait to see her. That said, kissing Dyson ranked as one of the most amazing things she could remember in her life and well even Bo could wait an extra second since she was still carrying bruises from her best friend's hands. After a nice deep kiss Kensi took off knowing D would follow without her saying anything. As she reached the bar she righted her clothes, such as they were. She saw Bo and was suddenly hesitant, and who was the goddess sitting at the bar with Trick, Kensi thought.

She felt Dyson before he actually reached her, he took her hand, "come on." Trick looked up, "ready for a drink now Kens?" She nodded, "reading dusty old books is thirsty work." The young goth looked over at her best friend who was presently staring at her. "Bo?" The succubus smiled, "No irrational anger, maybe the whatever it was ran its course." She grabbed Kensi into a hug and spun around. "I still want to kill whoever did this – but I am so glad I can hug you!"

Muriel watched the interaction. She initially thought the small woman was human, but now she wasn't sure. Why would the succubus be so happy to hug a human? It was then she realized that she was face to face with the subject of her curse work. An overwhelming shame threatened to take over her body and she held herself together by sheer force of will. Dyson had followed Kensi up and watched the interaction between the two would be sisters before looking at his own. He saw the change and approached her, "what's wrong?" He shook his head, "uh, can I introduce you? You met Bo and well Hale is my partner."

Muriel was instantly calmed by the hand of Dyson on her shoulder. She turned questioningly to him, "partner?" He grinned, "I'm a cop Muri." This caused her to giggle, it really was a perfect job for her line towing brother, but it was still kind of funny since she remembered what a trouble-maker he could be. The wolf cleared his throat, "Kens, come here for a moment." The young woman looked up and stepped away from her sister. She walked to Dyson with her eyebrow arched in question. He smirked at her a little, "Kens, this is my sister Muriel. Muri, this is my…girlfriend, Kensi."

Kensi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before a shy smile appeared on her face, she settled her boisterous personality over her before turning to the lovely woman D had introduced her to. He'd called her his girlfriend… wow and hell yeah! "Hi…it's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and Muriel grasped it in her own. Between them there was something like an electrical pulse that kept their hands together, Muriel's blue eyes glazed over and she began speaking softly, "Only the once cursed may walk in the light, as you soon will … retrieving the stolen is easier for a wolf who walks on two legs though you do not yet understand… you will." He eyes cleared and she slumped a little, Kensi held her up. "You alright?" Muriel shook her head, "what the fuck are you?" she looked frightened of the young woman. Kensi backed away and wound up backing right into Dyson who looked startled.

The moment Kensi touched Dyson all hell broke loose. Bo's eyes sparked blue rather than her normal chocolate and in a flash she'd pulled Kensi away from Dyson, yanking her shoulder out of place again and giving the girl the second shock in so many minutes. Dyson's eyes flashed yellow as he growled at Bo. "Leave her alone." Kensi had passed out from the additional shocks and pain, but no one was paying attention to her at the moment. They battle of wills happening between the wolf and the succubus over the young girl was ratcheting the tension in the bar second by second. Muriel slid off the stool, she walked to the two of them and touched their arms. "Enough." At the touch of the new woman in the group both fae felt the anger drain from them. She reached down and picked Kensi up, turning to Trick, "Where can I place this one? She is injured, again I believe." Trick moved quickly, directing her down to the couch Kensi had earlier occupied.

Once Kensi was placed on the couch, Muriel looked around, picked up a blanket and laid it over the woman. Muriel placed her hand on the girl and whispered, "sleep peacefully." Kensi seemed to settle into the couch even more after the touch. Muriel looked around at the apartment, then at Trick. Her eyes widened for a moment and she dropped to her knees. "My liege, I am sorry I did not recognize you. Please forgive me." She bowed her head. Trick got to her quickly, pulling her off her knees. "Stop that Muriel. I've known you for too long for you to go kneeling to me now!" Trick gave her a hug and arched a brow at her, "You are going to have to explain how a wolf can do all of these thing one day though." She shook her head softly, "it's a long story – one my brother needs to hear as well. Will you tell me who, and what this girl is? I cannot determine if she is fae or not."

Trick ran his hand over his head, "That is also long story. Now I need to know if you can reverse what happened to Bo?" Muriel nodded, "I need the girl awake though." The two of them walked quietly up the stairs to find Hale standing over Bo and Dyson as if on watch while the two of them sat over a couple of beers. She approached them as quietly as a wolf – only Dyson was not startled having smelled her approaching. "I'm sorry," Muriel spoke very softly. Bo turned to her and she looked pissed, "Did you do this to me? Why I never did shit to you!" Dyson growled and put his arm in front of Bo. "Calm down Bo, didn't Hale tell me you just rescued her?" That took all the steam out of the succubus who asked, "can you fix it?"

Muriel nodded, "as soon as the girl wakes up. I need all of you here to reverse the curse. Be aware of any medication – I was forced to create a more potent curse against you. They…they want blood, yours" she nodded to Dyson; "yours" she nodded to the succubus, "and the girl. She killed one of them and didn't die like she was supposed to. No one realizes she's not a human pet." Bo started to get upset again, "Kensi is no one's pet damnit." Dyson looked at the two of them, "If I go take care of Kens can I be sure you won't kill one another?" Bo looked at him, "Trick would kill me if I committed violence in his bar. Even you'd get thrown out for that!" He smiled and turned to walk away. The raven haired beauty grabbed his shirt, "tell her I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…"

Dyson turned to look at her, with a solemn look on his face, "She knows it's not you Bo… but she's still upset and well I think she's trying to deal with a lot of other things. This is just one more blow." The statement made Bo feel even worse, "can I help you?" The old warrior sighed, "do you really think that's a good idea?" Fully deflated, Bo sat down at the bar "I guess not." Dyson turned to leave then sat down next to Bo, "I have to know something, before I bring Kensi up here. Are you, I don't know, actually upset at her, or me, or…" He hung his head trying to come up with the right words. Muriel tilted her head, "I thought you didn't like humans Dyson…"

His head came up in a flash, "Things change, and Kensi is…is…she's just Kensi."Muriel's eyes widened, "I didn't know." She touched Bo's arm which caused the succubus to turn to her, "what are you doing?" Muriel sighed, "The curse was set by me, while I touch you it will have no effect and you should be able to think clearly on the matter. Separate what are your feelings from the induced rage." Bo shook her head again and thought about Kensi, about Dyson, and about Kensi and Dyson. "No, I don't think I am really angry with either of you. A little surprised, I thought…I thought you were mine, but" she held up her hand to prevent any interruptions. "But it actually makes me kind of happy that you each have found someone to make you happy. That's right, right? You are happy together? If you make her unhappy I will suck you dry." The little monologue made the old wolf chuckle, "As far as I know I make her happy, I know she makes me happy, happier than I think I've ever been. I'm glad you aren't upset cause it would really suck to have to live without love again." With that, he got up and walked away from the bar towards his beautiful woman.

xx

Kensi woke up feeling like she'd been hit by a truck, again. "Geez, I am so done getting beaten up." She held her arm to her looked around to make sure no one was there, walked to the doorjamb by the bathroom, took a deep breath and slammed her shoulder back into place which caused her to gasp and drop to her knees. "Well that's done." Standing back up she made her was to the couch and opened up a book hoping to take her mind off losing her soul sister. Reading did little to keep her awake considering the pain she was in and when Dyson came down the stairs she was sound asleep with books littered around her. He smiled as he saw her, she was so beautiful.

He moved the books, sat by her, and began rubbing her feet and legs, "Kensi, wake up for me darling." He knew the moment she drifted from sleep into wakefulness though she showed no outward sign. Kensi opened her eyes and smiled, "I could get used to waking up to you handsome. Is the coast clear upstairs, cause I could really use a drink or three." He chuckled, "Well not exactly, but my sister needs all three of us present to remove the curse that was placed on Bo in her medication." Kensi stood up instantly, "holy cats she did it? Damn, you got some nifty mojo in your family D… she can really fix it?" Then she stilled, and quietly asked, "does that mean Bobo won't fly off the handle even if she's really pissed?"

Dyson pulled her into his arms, "should have done this sooner." Kensi leaned into his warmth, into the love she could feel from him, "mmm..done what?" Dyson looked down at her, "gotten you in my arms. I spoke with Bo, and Kens she's not actually mad beyond that I'll let the two of you talk, ok?" Kensi went up on her tiptoes, used her one good arm to pull his head towards her, and kissed him deeply and thoroughly, "mmmm should have done that sooner." He rubbed his nose against hers when the kiss broke. "Let's get this done." Kensi nodded at him and the two went back up to the bar hand in hand.

xx

Cyrus waited somewhat impatiently for Tenia to return. He had no idea why she felt she had to visit a nasty old hag of a fae, but there it was. She rarely asked him for things and well as siblings went he had worse. However, there was some kind of miscommunication and the succubus wasn't coming in today – that meant both the human and Dyson would be elsewhere, probably together. Several phone calls later he found they were at the waystation again. God damned light fae idiots. "How much trouble would it be to simply blow that place up?" Tenia shook her head, "don't you remember signing in? It's run by a cranky old gnome and we'd probably catch hell from all sides. Simply not worth the paperwork."

Reviews keep the muses talking, please help them.


End file.
